russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Old PTV-4 Sked in 1999
Schedule Monday-Friday : 6:30 am - : Mon: The Britannica Adventures : Tue-Fri: Family Rosary Crusade : 7 am - Powerline (Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy) : 7:30 am - : Mon: The Estrada Presidency : Tue: Concert at the Park (Susan Fernandez-Magno) : Wed: Mag-Agri Tayo! (Philip Daffon) : Thurs: Oras ng Katotohanan (Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy) : Fri: Agri Link : 8:30 am - The Britannica Adventures : 9 am - : Mon: Jeep ni Erap : Tue-Fri: Value Vision :10:30 am - :Mon-Thurs: Pico Pico Pong :Fri: Kalayaan 1896 : 11 am - : Mon-Thurs: Metro TV : Fri: Mag-Agri Tayo! (Philip Daffon) : 12 nn - Metro TV : 1 pm - Pambansang Balita Ala-Una (Flor Perez and Louella de Cordova-Malvar) : 1:30 pm - : Mon: Damayan (Rosa Rosal) : Tue & Wed: Paco Park Presents (Maribel Fernandez) : Thurs: Concert at the Park (Susan Fernandez-Magno) : Fri: The Estrada Presidency : 2:30 pm - Metro TV : 3 pm - : Fri: Children's Animated Classics : 3:30 pm - : Fri: Value Vision : 4 pm - : Mon-Wed: Value Vision : Thurs: The Estrada Presidency : Fri: Motoring Today (Butch Gamboa and Pocholo Ramirez) : 5 pm - Pambansang Balita (Kathy de Leon-Villar and Candace Giron) : 5:30 pm - : Mon-Thurs: Cartoons (Looney Toons) : Fri: Uncut (Movie in the Making) : 6 pm - Online Bingo Pilipino (LIVE) : 7:30 pm - : Mon-Thurs: Cybill : Fri: Business Insight (Amado "Jake" Macasaet) : 8 pm - : Mon: Pulsong Masa (Erik Espina and Justine Espina) : Tue: Side Effects : Wed: The Watcher : Thurs: Street Legal : 8:30 pm - : Fri: The Home Court : 9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) : 9:10 pm - : Mon: Auto Focus (Ray Butch Gamboa) : Tue: Business Insight (Amado "Jake" Macasaet) : Wed: The Marshal : Thurs: Job Network (Pinky Amador and Rolly dela Cruz) : Fri: Sine Ginto (until 11 pm) : 10 pm - : Mon: Auto Review (Ron delos Reyes) : Tue: Slip Stream : Wed: Fora Medica : Thurs: Sultada (Pepito Vera-Perez and Lander Vera-Perez) : 10:30 pm on Monday-Thursday and 11 pm on Friday - The National Headline News (Erik Espina, Chichi Fajardo-Robles, Christine Ong) : 11:30 pm - Nightcap : 12 mn to 1 am - Window Shop Saturday : 6 am - Family Rosary Crusade : 7 am - Powerline (Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy) : 7:30 am - Masters in Education (Helena C. Benitez) : 8 am - Fun with Math (Queena Lee-Chua) : 8:30 am - Physics in Everyday Life (Dr. Zeny Domingo) : 9 am - Jeep ni Erap (Ted Failon) : 11 am - Dighay Bayan (Vice President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo and Benjamin Cruz) :12 nn - Auto Focus (Ray Butch Gamboa) :1 pm - Sportacular Asia :2 pm - UAAP (LIVE) :6 pm - Cartoons (Looney Toons) : 6:30 pm - Online Bingo Pilipino (LIVE) : 8 pm - Philippines' Most Wanted (Raffy Tulfo) : 9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) : 9:10 pm - Pilipino Box Office : 11 pm - The National Headline News (Erik Espina, Chichi Fajardo-Robles, Christine Ong) : 11:30 pm - Nightcap : 12 mn to 1 am - Window Shop Sunday : 6 am - Powerline (Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy) : 6:30 am - Sunday Mass (LIVE) : 7:30 am - CONSTEL English (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi) : 8:30 am - Physics in Everyday Life (Dr. Zeny Domingo) : 9 am - Chemisty in Action (Ramon Miranda) : 9:30 am - Science Made Easy (Lourdes R. Carale) : 10 am - China Today : 10:30 am - Lutong Bahay (Pinky Marquez) : 11 am - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geronimo) : 12 nn - Kusina Atbp. (Bambi Lichauco) : 12:30 pm - Sweepstakes Today : 1 pm - Sports Kids : 1:30 pm - Speed : 2:30 pm - UAAP (LIVE) : 6:30 pm - Relaks Lang (Keempee de Leon and Raymart Santiago) : 8 pm - Primetime Specials (with Philippine Lotto Draw at 9-9:10 pm) : 10 pm - Fashon Watch : 10:30 pm - The National Headline News (Erik Espina, Chichi Fajardo-Robles, Christine Ong) : 11 pm - Business & Leisure (Ray Butch Gamboa and Mickey Ferriols) : 12 mn to 2 am - The Hour of Truth (Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy)